Imagine
by Michiru Kino
Summary: You know I suck at summaries...so...just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Well, I was texting Minako Kurosu, and I suddenly got an amazing idea for a fic! So, without further ado, I give you... My Story!**

*** I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did, we ALL would know the couple that would win ***

_Imagine...imagine him...The one who would comfort you, and fight your many battles. Imagine his silver hair, tousled by the gentle breeze as he sat against that solid oak tree. Imagine his soft light violet eyes, shrouded in mystery, looking twords you with admiration, not with the dark, suffocating hate he feels for you now. Imagine once again reveling in his embrace, feeling him hold you, whenever you needed him. Thinking of him always, watching through the glass windows, waiting for him to show himself to you again...Remember him...and remember his lazy smiles, his warm touch, his smooth low voice, his silky hair...Remember the once undying love he felt for you. Remember and imagine Kiriyuu Zero. Remember all the fun adventures you went on, imagine what you could have done, if you weren't the foul, vicious beast you are now._

_Remember his light tauntings, tainted with love. Like a painters canvas, coated in a light shawl of water. Now imagine the painter, with pigments on his brush, touching the tip of the paper with the brush, and see the water be electrified, tinted with color,vibrancy and life. Some midnight indigo here, for mystery. Warm green spilling through the water, reflecting cozy warm nights. Silver flecks, reflecting the night sky, illuminated and happy. Add more and more colors, watch them layer and move freely, content of their paths..._

_Now rip across that canvas with a bloody crimson, poisoning the gentle balance of the somber moon, and carefree stars, covering them in red. Red for passion, red for war, red for struggles and red for blood. Blood staining pure white snow, blood for rebirth, blood for death. Once, blood was blood, not for tasting. Now, blood is alluring, forbidden fruit, secrets locked in a body. Remember the life giving power of blood, remember his blood. Tasting the pure, unrequited love, the bitterness and sorrow flowing through the veins, pirced with agony, but always with love. Imagine, Imagine his blood now and taste the hate...the hate...the hate..._

A single tear slid from the creases of my eye, running down my cheek, and fell from my face. I look down at those wretched hands, never working for anything but hate. I felt more tears caress my face, along with a chilling slap of cold air bursting from the angry sky.

Feel it blowing through the long brunette hair, playing with it. Feel the air press the sleek matherial of your nightdress against your chest.

I had been running for what seemed like ages, away from the mansion. My heart was pining for love, calling and crying for another. Remembering the other...I was being pulled to him, even though he will surley kill me, I cannot stop now. I didn't know where I was going, I was just praying to God that I would meet him. I didn't bring anything with me, only wearing a pure silk nighdress, and hearing nothing, only the sound of my heart, the arduous beat, with no reason for the uneeded sound, the pointless melody, no true meaning for living. Maybe thats why I'm running, running to save my heart, save my sanity.

Running for a reason, a meaning, a will for living. Running and pining for the one who could truly make me live again. I stopped in an alleyway, to regroup. I sensed a Level E, silently jumping towards me, pulled in by the sound of my blood rushing through my veins. Without blinking, I slashed the creature in half, holding him off. The monster couldn't resist me, and attacked again. I pulled Artemis out, and slashed again. A deep laceration from it's chest spilled more red, more blood. Roaring in fury, it wildly jumped all over the place. I felt many cuts, and they seared with pain. I was knocked down by another, and more and more came. I released the cap on my pureblood aura, and with one shriek, I destroyed them all, leaving remenants of blood everywhrere. My throat burst into flames, and I doubled over in pain, gripping my chest. Sinking down in the corner, trying to rip my heart from my skin. My nails scratched against my skin, opening more wounds. Another monster was rising to the surface, careening through the trenches of my soul, struggling to be freed, to gourge in this crimson life. But I pushed her away, clawing at my chest. Remember...remember... remember the one who felt like this...

_I was running to Zero, trying to catch up with him. His heart would be eternally closed to me, locked in a secret place, where I am not allowed. I caught up with him, and his voice ripped through my good intentions_

_" I thought I told you to leave me alone" He said. Then, I felt someone behind me. I turned to look, but hands caught me, securin me in place._

_" Don't look!" He said. I could feel his wild heartbeat, against my back. I felt his tongue slid up my neck, before razor sharp fangs penetated my skin. I was scared..._

I sank lower, and fell to the ground. WIth every moment, only getting more pain, only feeling more torture... Remembering the vampire that needed this blood of mine...

_I dragged Zero to the bathroom, and got in the shower with him. I looked into his amethyst eyes, pained and curious. After removing my jacket, I __straightened, and said_

_" Zero...drink my blood." He looked away. I placed my hands on his broad chest, and slowly slid down with him, until we were kneeling. _

_" No, Yuuki. I could never forgive myself...please" Zero pleaded with me, trying to push the monster away._

_" I know" I said, and I felt him slowly give into his monster. I felt his hands slowly securing me in place, pulling me closer to him. I felt the pain of a bite, and listened to him drink my blood. I held him, as he drank._

_" We'll do...the most forbidden act of all"..._

Another wave of agony ripped through me, searing through me again. My heartbeat drowned out any other noises around me, filling my thoughts with blood...

_I knew what I was doing, as I offered my neck to Zero. Immediatly, He pushed me up against a wall. My body was on fire, and I anticipated his fangs sliding on my neck... His tongue ran across my throat, before fangs quickly bit down, drinking as much as they could. Zero's body was warm against mine, and I was burning underneath him._

_" Zero...What does my blood taste like?" He stopped drinking, and flipped me against the wall, so we were face to face. His voice was a ragged whisper_

_" What will you do if you know?" And he moved in again, sending tingles up my spine as he bit down again. My face heated up, feeling him this close to me. I was imprisoned in between Zero, and the wall..._

Pain surging once again, I clawed at my throat. Then, I felt another prescence around me. I slowly looked up...into amethyst eyes...

Zero?

* * *

><p>AN- So...review please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

*** I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, we ALL know what couple would win ***

* Yuuki *

_Imagining and remembering the artist of my life, the most painful thing I do. Aching for him to come, and spread color on the monochromatic picture, to breathe life into me again. I would tear my heart out for him, even if to hold him for a moment. To not just imagine and remember my one true reason for existance, but to live and experiance. Live and experiance what is happening, not what could have happened. To wash away everything from my life but him. The tears I thought dried a long time ago, never really stop. The hollow feeling at my chest, doesn't subside. Instead it fills my entire being with empty feelings, Binds me to the cold cruel reality where I reside. Even the fleeting dreams in life, are tinged with misery. How I long to strip my chains, and fly with my angel, my artist and revert to the way things were before, when my artist was by my side, and my canvas was beautiful..._

I felt...warmth, in my cold mind. Life withing my dead body. The threat of bloodlust was not present anymore. I looked around, and saw pure white snow. But I watched, as the snow ran red. I followed the path of vermillion, to a gash in my heart. It was healing, but it was tainting purity. I was a disgusting monster, destroying the simple beauty of the white snow. I felt a presence, and my heart violently shuddered, when the object of my fantasies and imaginings, was completly tangible, and standing in front of me.

" Zero..." I couldn't speak to him. I looked down, ashamed of myself. He loathed me, I knew it. But I needed to apologize to him. I looked up, and met with his eyes...His eyes! They looked so lonely, I could see how empty he was. I tear washed over my pallid face, and ran into the snow. I sank down, and cried out

" Zero...I'm sorry I left you! I...I know I'm not worthy to be in your presence...I know you will kill me...but..." I couldn't keep my composure. My emotions suddenly flared, after seeing the hurt in his eyes. I was a foul wretched monster. Hurting Zero was the single worst thing I could've ever done. Tears were running down my cheeks. Then, I felt warmth encompass me. The familliar scent of him wafted upwards. He nuzzled my neck with his head. His arms were strong, yet held me gently.

" Yuuki...I've missed you...I can't be without you anymore...I just can't" He said, and then, he kissed me without restraint. I fell into his demand, overjoyed. My salty tears ran again, only they were no longer tears of sadness. I felt warmth, and love. I kissed him back, showing him my emotions...

_Aishitairu..._

**A/N- Taaaaaaaa-Daaaaaahhhh!**


End file.
